Someday Came Suddenly
by ShimaChi-Vivi
Summary: My mother always told me that Love would find me someday, I just didnt know that someday would come so suddenly. A Howl Love Story Howl x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am starting a new story only because this idea came to me when I was listening to ****Attack Attack!**** And there album "****Someday Came Suddenly****" gave me a good idea for a love story and I'm also reading the book Howl's Moving Castle, so that is how this** **OC story came to be, I was going to use Sophie, but I felt it was more appropriate to use an OC**.

**Okay the only thing I'm going to tell you about my OC is her Looks****: Snow white hair, icy blue eyes, short, and pale skin.**

**Also sorry about it being so short this is only the prologue so yeah, I didn't really go into depth on this part, only enough to give you the jest of the story.**

**Also I do not own Howl's moving castle, very unfortunate it I know.**

Someday Came Suddenly

When I was younger, and my mother was alive, she would always tell me that, "Love will find you someday." And those where the words I held onto after she passed away from an unknown illness.

My Mother was a kind woman, she was gentle and soft. I miss her a lot when I think about her. I was very close to her growing up, and she was always telling me stories of princess and princes falling in love. Sometimes she would even tell me about when her and my dad met; it was a cute little story. My mother was from a big city and longed for a small town my father was just the same. They met in market and fell head over heels and then after they got married I was created. I'm glad I was brought into this family, it was so full of joy, back when I was a child and even know with the responsibilities of an adult me and my father still make fun together.

MY father, whom was a successful business man with a heart of gold, cared dearly for my mother and my self. When mother passed away he grieved heavily, but pulled himself together when it came time for him to work and he even became closer to me. Although he was called away on a lot of business trip to the royal city; he would be gone for weeks at a time. But he always comes back with some sort of trinket to excuse his long absents.

Though I was never truly alone; a stray cat that I had named spot, because he looked like a Dalmatian, always came to visit me and keep me company. I lived in a pretty small town right next to the Wastes, but also far from the royal city, and most people knew each other. I knew every one that lived in the town, so I was never in danger when my father left town. But the other day the Great Wizard Howl's moving castle had been spotted east of the town, over in the wastes. The wizard is rumored to eats the hearts of pretty, young ladies, so no woman was allowed to roam at night without an escort after sundown.

That was the only rule I never listened, too. I would always sneak out of the town and into the wastes for one reason; and that was to visit a lake my mother would talk me too when I was younger. It was so beautiful especially at night under the moon. That's where I did most of my thinking, mostly about my mother and sometimes I hear here words echo about how love would find me someday.

Well that someday, came suddenly.

**DONE! XDD lol, the first chapter might be out later today, not sure yet, because I'm going to go write another chapter in my Ciel story. So please leave a review to tell me what you think about it so far.**

**-Vivi**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter should be a little longer then the last one and I've been dying to get this out so I am going to shut up now and get on with the story.**

**Also I do not own Howl's Moving Castle.**

* * *

Back before I met my true love, I was quite a heartless girl. I had always expected love to hit me in the face one day, so I had no problem breaking men's hearts. The men in my small town never interested me, they were all so boring; they led such simple lives, but I wanted something exciting. I was courted almost every week by a new man (well not that often, but not far from it), from the baker's son to the black smith down the street. I would give them each the time of day, but no one ever truly caught my eye. I thought I was sick or the simple fact that I just couldn't love. So I tried harder; I gave the guys more than one date and I tried to pick out their strong features, but I never felt a spark. It always ended the same no matter what I tried, I just couldn't find any one of my interest. So I kept on breaking the hearts of young men, now it wasn't intentional and I always felt bad, but I didn't want to be in a relationship I wasn't happy in. Also, I blame my mother for passing on her beauty to me, it wasn't every day you meet a girl with snow white hair and ice blue eyes.

But one day I was in the local market gathering ingredients for that night's dinner when a tall man approached me. He had dark brown hair, green glassy eyes, and fair skin. He was very mysterious. "Good afternoon, madam, please allow me take that for you, it looks very heavy." He said taking the basket off my arm, "My name is James Rivingdale." I smiled politely at him and let him hold my basket as I filled it with more peppers and onions.

"That is very kind of you, Sir Rivingdale." I said as we walked along.

"Please call me James, my dear." He laughed, "Now what is your name, my fair creature?"

"My name is Siren." I smiled politely at him as we walked along. We went along like that for the rest of the afternoon and it was obvious that he was courting me. He told me how he wouldn't be in town for long and that he was hoping to take a souvenir with him. I told him he wouldn't find much to take with him, but that there was a woman who wove blankets. He just looked at me, smiled, and just shook his head. James walked me up to my door step and took my hand and kissed it.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked looking at me in the eyes.

I smiled at him, "Yes, I would like that." I pulled my hand out of his and slipped into my house and pressed my back against the door. I stayed quiet until I heard his footsteps retreating away from my home. I released the breathe I was holding and blew on a piece of hair in my face.

"Just one afternoon wouldn't hurt, maybe if you get to know him then you might be attracted to him. Maybe…" I told myself. I dropped my basket on the table in the kitchen and went to the sink to get a glass of water.

"MEOOOOOW!" I heard as I dropped my cup and it shattered in the sink. I then heard purring and felt soft fur rubbing up against my leg.

"Spot! You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that you, silly cat." I scratched his head as he sat down and panted, "What are you thirsty too?" I laughed and pulled out a small bowl and filled it with water. After setting it down in front of him, I returned to the sink and groaned, "Look at what you made me do, Spot!" I sighed and Spot just looked at me and meowed. I carefully picked up the pieces of glass and tossed them into the garbage.

I huffed and fell on the couch in the sitting room and Spot hopped in my lap. I stroked his head and talked to him, "You know, Spot, I don't need men I'll just marry you." I giggled picking him up and flopping on my back. "Mom, I thought you said this was going to be easy. Well it isn't; it's a lot harder than you made it seem. This whole true love thing; I don't even know if the right guy is out there for me, but I guess I'll keep looking." I snuggled up to the stray, spotted cat, "Or I can go with plan B and just marry you Spot." I smiled and closed my eyes and before I knew I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I then proceeded to fall of the couch with an "oaf!"

"Well that's one way to start the morning." I groaned rubbing my head and sitting up straight. I slowly got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my hair, and the whole bathroom routine. I then went to my room and changed out of yesterday's clothes and into a short, flowing green dress. I then went over to my night stand and picked up a necklace my mother gave me and put it on. I could almost hear her tell me, "This is a good luck charm; I was wearing it when I met your father. I know it will help you find the love of your life too." I sighed twiddling it in my fingers and I heard a knock at the door. "Is he here already?"

I walked out of my room and to the front door; when I opened sure enough there he was standing with a single lily. My least favorite flower.

"Hello, Siren!" He smiled presenting me the lily, "This is for you, I picked it up on my way here."

"Thank you, James that was very kind of you. I'll go put it in water before we go out." I took the lily from him and closed the door in face. I threw the lily on the counter next to the sink and walked back out, "Alright I'm ready." I smiled and he took my arm in his. Now before I bore you with the details of my afternoon why don't I just summarize it up for you guys? Okay so this is basically how it when: he courted me, complimented me, and then complimented himself. It was like all the other times I went out with guys. Even though I tried hard to be interested nothing felt right.

Though at one point in the day I felt bad for him because we could clearly hear the other villagers whispering about him,

"I saw him bringing her a lily this afternoon."

"Really? Everybody knows she hates lilies."

Its true I do hate them, but I didnt want to tell him that, I've always found lillies to be such ugly flowers.

And the whispers continued like that. I bit my lip and called out, "Look! This is the shop that sells those woven blankets I was telling you about!" I pulled him into the shop.

"Oh lovely." I heard him groan. I looked over and glared at him and he quickly covered it with a smile.

After that James walked me home and once we got to my door he took my hands in his.

"Siren, I don't think I ever been more taken with a girl that I only met yesterday. Tomorrow I must leave and I would love to take more than just a hand woven blanket with me as a souvenir." He said looking directly at me.

I eyed him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, what I'm asking you is, will you come with me?" he smiled sheepishly, "Come travel with me, I'm sure you will be happy and I would love to get to know you more."

I sighed and pulled my hand away from him, "James, I'm sorry, but I just can't do that I don't feel the same way about you. I'm sorry."

I saw anger written all over his face and he began to yell, "I know what kind of girl you are! I've watched you fro some time now!" everything got dark and so did James and he also looked yo be growing, "You run around toying with men's hearts and you don't give a damn if you break one! Well you've broken the wrong heart my dear Siren!" James began to grow more and his eyes turned red. I backed up against my house. "I promise you that the next broken heart you have will be your last, because you surely die from it!" with that I felt a wave of energy wash over me and just like that James was gone. Once his words finally sank in I ran into my house and began to cry, "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

**I'm sorry that the ending sucked DX but I know next chapter will be much better! Promise! Well if you aren't reading my other story I am sorry to inform you that I'm actually in poor health so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I hope soon! So please R&R it really helps and it puts a smile on my face to see you reviews!**

**Well bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey guys I know I've been gone for a while, but I am somewhat better and thank you to the one person that reviewed telling me to get better (v.v) at least someone reads these things. Well anyways I'm going to make this chapter much better well I hope :c**

**I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or anything characters except for a few I made up.**

'**This means thoughts'**

"**this means dialogue"**

"Okay calm down Siren, you just need to calm down." I said to myself in panic. My chest felt like it was made of thin glass and would break at any second. "All he said was that the next broken heart I have, I'll die! This is just grand." I sighed putting my head in my hands. "Okay, no problem, all I need to do is leave and never fall in love! UGH! And after all this time I've been looking for someone to love and now I cant. But isn't the one you love supposed to keep your heart in tack?" I then thought about all the men who courted me and then I turned them down, "Oh yeah… Mom I wish you were here then maybe you could help me." I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest. It was then Spot came strolling in and sat down next to me and started purring and rubbing his head on me. "Well, Spot, looks like we are going on a little journey into the Wastes." I looked over at the spotted cat and he just looked up at me and meowed.

I got up and packed a small bag of clothes and got some bread and cheese. I also brought a canteen of water and lastly put on my coat and hat. I knew when my dad got home he would worry about me so I left him a note on the table:

_Dear Father,_

_It's occurred to me that I want to travel and leave this small town. I want to see the world and go to places I've never been. I won't be gone forever, but I will be gone for some time. I hope to return to you soon. I love you._

_Siren_

I placed the paper and pen down and walked to the door. When I opened it I turned around and looked at my home one last time. "Goodbye." I whispered and shut the door.

I snuck out of the village and went into the Wastes. I walked half the night and then slept until the sun rose the next morning. Once I was up I had some water and cheese and then set back out on foot. The whole time Spot followed me and never left my side. After another hour or two of walking I began to get tired and started dragging my feet.

"You know Spot; maybe I'm just over reacting. I should just go back to the village and not leave my home! Oh but what if someone strolls through town and I fall in love and then he breaks my heart! This is so cruel!" I shouted and leaned my head on a nearby tree and came close to crying. "What if I can never go back Spot?"

"Meow?"

"No, no I'm just over reacting I should turn around now!" I said getting up and turning the opposite direction I had been going, "But what if my true love really is back there and I end up dying!" I turned around again.

"Meow?"

"I must get away from that small town!" and after going back and forth with myself on the topic I lost all sense of direction. "Oh no which way is town! I can't go back there!" I then started panicking on which way was which.

"Um excuse me ma'am, are you lost?" I heard a small voice say from behind me say.

"AHH—"I began to scream, "oh thank goodness it's just a little boy!" I sighed in relief and then peered at him, "You are a little boy aren't you?"

He laughed, "Of course I'm just a boy! But I am learning to become a great wizard! Are you headed to the village? It's back that way if you—"

"Oh thank you! I need to get away from there! As far as I possibly can!" I said walking in the opposite direction from town, Spot followed.

The boy ran to catch up with me, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why you can't go back to that town?"

I turned and looked at the boy, 'should I tell him?' I thought. "Well the people there don't really like me, so I just thought it would be better if I stayed away from there." I lied.

"So you don't have a home?" The little boy asked.

I stopped and thought about it, the thought never really came to me that I was without a home. "Well, yeah, I don't have a home." I said looking up at the boy. He was really short and had red hair, a little chubby, but not by much.

"Oh I know! You can come live with me and my master! I'm sure he won't mind, we do need a new cleaning lady. Come on! Just follow me." The boy grabbed my hand and started pulling me.

'A cleaning lady? Well I guess that's a start and a warm bed sounds nice after sleeping on the ground last night. Maybe I can soak my feet; they are so sore right now. Oh! And he lives with a wizard! Maybe he can break my spell!' I thought as the boy pulled me to his home. Well actually, a walking…thing. It looked like a giant mesh of different buildings and it had four small feet and a face. "So this is where you and the wizard live?" I said sort of frightened.

"Yup, come on I'll show you inside!" He pulled me in the doors at the back end of the thing. "Oh by the way my name is Markl, what's yours?"

"My name is Siren and the cat's name is Spot." I said picking Spot up and dropping him once we got inside the house. "Are you sure the wizard that lives here won't mind?" I asked looking around; the place was smaller than what I was expecting. There was a dining table set, a small living area in front of a fireplace, where a small fire burned, and a stair case leading up stairs. The place wasn't exactly a mess, but I've defiantly seen cleaner.

I walked in more and sat down in front of the fire and Markl took my jacket and hat and put them in a coat closet. I set my bag down next to me. "Oh yeah, Master Howl isn't here very often and I'm sure he would appreciate a cleaning lady. But don't bring up the last one it's a touchy subject."

'Master…Howl…as in…the guy… that eats young girls…' I gulped as I thought this '…hearts…' I felt a shiver go up my spin.

"Oh so you've the rumors about master Howl? Which ones have you heard?" Markl asked looking at me.

"That he eats pretty young girl's hearts. That's not true is it?" I asked slowly turning my head towards him.

He just laughed, "No not at all! Though he was heartless for a while ago; he got his heart back a couple of years ago." I looked at him, 'I guess with wizards anything is possible.' I thought. "It's a long story." He said. "I have to go study a few things before Master Howl gets back, you can get familiar with the castle until he is back." With that remark, Markl ran up the stairs.

I started looking around the castle, "I have a lot of cleaning to do."

"Trust me; it used to be worse than this." I heard a voice say. I jumped straight out of my chair and whirled all around trying to find out where the voice came from. My eyes finally trained on the fire and as I stared into the fire…it stared back.

I gulped, "Um, what are you?" I timidly asked it.

The fire grew larger and I coward back, "I'm the great fire demon Calcifer!" He then shrunk back down to normal size, "Sorry I like doing that every once in a while. Who are you?"

"I'm Siren, the new cleaning lady." I said slowly sitting down in front of the fire again. Spot then jumped up in my lap and laid down, so I began to pet him.

"That's one sad curse you have on you." He said shaking his flames.

"Oh so you can see it? Can you break it?" I asked almost jumping out of my seat again.

"Nope not a curse like that, I've never even seen one like that before, it's defiantly new to me." Calcifer looked at me with sad eyes.

"Does that mean Howl won't be able to either?" I said and my mood started to drop.

"No I don't think he would be able to either."

"Well do you know of anybody that would be able too?" I asked trying to be hopeful.

"The only thing I can think of would be the person that put the spell on you. Why did they do it?" He asked me.

"I broke a lot hearts and well one day I turned down the wrong guy." I looked down at Spot and sighed.

I then heard a ding and the door creaked open. Markl came running back down the stairs, "Master Howl, you're back early!"

"Well there's a shock." I heard Calcifer mumble and I just looked at the man who walked in.

He looked rather young. He had golden blonde hair that covered his eyes, he looked tired, and he was wearing a white shirt and black pants, also a colorful red and blue jacket. He looked up at Markl, "Yes I didn't have much to do today so I decided to come home early." He looked over at me, shock and surprise written all over his face, "Markl, who is this?" He started walking closer and I stood up letting Spot jump out of my lap.

"This is Siren; she agreed to be our new cleaning lady." Markl explained, but I don't think Howl heard him past my name. Our eyes were locket as he approached me.

"I'm the Great Wizard Howl; it's a pleasure to meet you Siren." He said grabbing my hand and kissed it. I felt a sharp zap from his hand. As I looked up at him I just wanted to run my hand threw is golden hair and his eyes, they were so blue. Nothing like mine, they reminded me of the water in the lake my mother would take me to; I just wanted to stare at him forever. I felt my heart beat quicken and palms started getting sweaty.

"Oh boy." I breathed out. 'Mom, what's going on with me?'

**I feel like this chapter was much better than the last one! Sorry I've been so sick lately but I feel like its given me the time to get some new ideas and really look at how I want these stories to turn out.**

**Well I hoped you liked it!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**-Who ever I feel like being today.**


End file.
